Sonic and Adam - Hedgehog Brothers: Sonic Heroes (2004)
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: We jump back in time to Sonic Heroes. This is the second time I've tried to do this. Sonic and Adam team up with Tails the two tailed fox and Knuckles the Echidna as Doctor Eggman unleashes a plan that will take place in three days. But it seems someone else is pulling the strings on this plan.
1. Team Sonic: First Attack!

**To The Beginning Of An Adventure**

Sonic is running through the desert with "We Can" playing in the background. Tails, Adam and Knuckles come flying by in the Tornado 2.

"Hey look! It's Sonic!" Tails shouts.

"Woah. Sonic is being awesome as usual!" Adam compliments.

Tails lowers the plane to greet Sonic.

"Yo Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic greets Tails after their last adventure aboard the ARK.

"Sonic! Check this out!" Tails tells Sonic.

Adam holds out a letter from Dr. Eggman. Sonic jumps and grabs it, and then begins reading it. The message is holographic as the picture of Eggman speaks it out.

"Muhahahaha! Guess what, Sonic Heroes... I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I'll conquer the world. Think you can stop me? Ahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman tells them from the holographic picture.

"Hmm... sounds like an invitation to party!" Sonic shouts.

"What are we gonna do, Sonic..." Tails asks.

"No worries, we've got this one." Knuckles tells everyone.

"Heh, think I'd miss this?! Time to crack that Eggman wide open... Yeah, let's party!" Sonic shouts over everyone.

"Now that's the spirit we all need!" Adam says.

Tails, Adam and Knuckles jump off the plane and follow Sonic through the desert.

After going off from Seaside Palace and Ocean Palace, The Egg Hawk flies by over ocean ruins.

"Muhahaha! Stop your futile efforts! You'll just make fools of yourselves." Doctor Eggman shouts at them, commanding them to stop their efforts of trying to win.

"Hmph! I think you got that backward, doc!" Sonic tells Doctor Eggman.

Team Sonic now arrives at Grand Metropolis. Futuristic cars are seen speeding through the modern city.

"Looks like Eggman escaped into the city." Adam comments on Doctor Eggman.

"Eggman's robots are taking control of everything!" Tails tells them.

"Let's find Eggman and show him the real power of teamwork!" Sonic commands the team.

Later on after going off in the Grand Metropolis and the Power Plant, Team Rose are waiting on a high platform in Grand Metropolis for Team Sonic to show up.

"Gotcha! My darling Sonic!" Amy screams.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic, this time there's no way outta marrying me!" Amy tells Team Sonic.

"Oh god." Adam gulps.

Team Sonic is seen walking along a red path at Casino Park.

"Boy, Amy sure doesn't give up that easy." Sonic says.

"What is this place... sure is bright here!" Knuckles tells Sonic.

"We've got some time! Feeling lucky?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic! We only have 24 hours left!" Tails shouts.

"That must have been long in the city, or was it Amy." Adam thinks.

"OK! Let's go!" Sonic says.

Team Sonic is running off from the distance.


	2. Team Sonic: Team Battle (again)!

**The Continuation Of A Meaning**

After going onto Casino Palace and Bingo Highway - Team Sonic is standing on top of a circular platform with Eggman hovering by.

"Eggman!" Adam shouts, which annoys Eggman.

"Muhahaha. Why not have some fun while you can. After all, you only have one day and we know who's going to win!" Doctor Eggman explains as he asks.

From battling the Robot Carnival, Team Sonic is grinding on rails at Rail Canyon.

"Tails! How much time's left?" Sonic asks.

"We've got until sunset!" Tails shouts as he explains.

"Adam! Tails! Knuckles! Give it all you got... Full speed ahead!" Sonic commands his team mates.

"Okay!" Tails responds.

"Got it!" Knuckles responds secondly.

"Let's Go!" Adam responds last in the team.

Holding off the Rail Canyon and Bullet Station, The Egg Albatross flies overhead in the canyon. Team Sonic is running towards it.

"Sonic, look!" Tails tells Sonic.

"He came prepared." Adam says.

"That thing is loaded with Eggman's weapons." Knuckles examines.

"Eggman, you're finished!" Sonic warns Doctor Eggman.

Team Sonic run towards the defeated Eggman lying on the floor in Bullet Station. It appears to be a model with an Eggman head on a spring sticking out of its belly, set up as a decoy for the team. The model speaks in Eggman's voice.

"Muhahaha! Once again, you fools have been tricked!" The Eggman model tells them in a evil manner.

"It's a fake?!" Tails asks himself.

"He always ends up with a trick up his sleeves." Adam comments.

"From these canyons, watch as I conquer the world with my air fleet... And this time you can't stop me!" Doctor Eggman explains his air fleet plan that he was hiding all this time.

Sonic turns to see an enormous armada of ships in the sky.

"Drats... a trap to stall for time!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic runs off.

"Sonic!" Adam shouts.

Adam tries to catch up with Sonic. Meanwhile, Tails is deciphering the true nature of the Eggman decoy.

"It's not an Eggman robot." Tails explains to himself as he runs off to join Sonic, Adam and Knuckles. "Sonic! Knuckles! Wait for me!"

After Tails leaves, the Eggman decoy melts into a purple liquid and reforms into Neo Metal Sonic.

"All life form data... successfully copied." Neo Metal Sonic speaks.

Team Sonic are exploring Frog Forest while Team Dark are standing on a ledge above them. Shadow catches sight of the team.

"Look, it's that hedgehog..." Shadow comments.

"Wonder what the big rush is all about? Betcha those guys will end up getting in my way and making trouble." Rouge asks Shadow.

Adam notices Team Dark above them.

"Hey, isn't that..." Adam says.

"Sonic!" Tails shouts.

"Heh. Talk about being stubborn and full of surprises..." Sonic speaks again.

"Long time no see, boys! Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing! We'll take it from here." Rouge comments.

"What'd you say?" Knuckles asks.

"Sensors locked on Eggman. Non-compliant intruders will be destroyed." Omega explains.

"Hmm, didn't you know? We have a date with Eggman too." Sonic tells the other team.

"Is that so... well then, it'll be a date to DIE for!" Shadow quotes a line.

"Hey! That's his line!" Adam points out for Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow spring into battle.


	3. Team Sonic: Eggman's Flight Redemption

**The Ages Of The End**

Team Sonic is walking along the grounds of a haunted castle. Tails shows signs of fear.

"Sonic, you sure this is the right way?" Tails asks.

"I saw Shadow and Eggman head this way. This has gotta be the right way." Sonic explains.

"But it's so spooky here." Tails comments.

"Maybe... that's the ghost of Shadow we saw earlier." Adam jokes about Shadow's sudden appreance eariler.

"Whaaa...! Stop it, Adam!" Tails inquires.

Team Sonic turns their walk into a run.

The Egg Mobile flies overhead a platform where Team Sonic is standing at now.

"Trying to stop us now? What a joke!" Sonic comments.

Dr. Eggman pounds the Egg Mobile with his hands.

"What did you say? Now I'm really mad!" Doctor Eggman disagrees.

In the sky, the entire armada of the Egg Fleet is seen. Dr. Eggman taunts at the heroes at their attempt to reach him.

"Muhahaha... you fools must all have a death wish? Witness this invincible battleship, built by the hands of a genius. Its power... unmatched throughout the universe!" Doctor Eggman explains to the team.

Team Sonic is standing on a battleship warming up.

"Alright Eggman, let's get this party started!" Sonic shouts.

Team Sonic confronts Dr. Eggman in his Egg Emperor at the core of the Egg Fleet.

"This time you won't get away!" Doctor Eggman shouts at the team.

"Give it up!" Knuckles responds back.

"This looks like checkmate, doctor!" Sonic comments.

"Hmph! Enough of this! Sonic, Adam, Tails, Knuckles! Time to meet your maker!" Doctor Eggman explains.

Eggman's flagship violently explodes, causing a chain reaction which damages other ships in the Egg Fleet as well. Team Sonic are watching the pandemonium from an intact ship.

"Boy, talk about cutting it close..." Knuckles says.

"Eeh, not really." Sonic disagrees.

"Come on, tell me you weren't scared. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't of had a chance!" Knuckles explains.

"Well, maybe you're right. Thanks Knuckles. You too, Tails." He compliments the two other members.

"Ahehehe..." Tails giggles.

"But not without my brother. Adam!" Sonic continues.

"Well, I've got a brilliant brother." Adam tells Sonic.

Amy appears out of nowhere and finds Sonic.

"Aha! Gotcha, Sonic! SONIC!" Amy shouts.

Amy makes a beeline for Sonic. He runs off and tries to evade her.

"Later guys, I'm outta here!" Sonic tells them.

"Hey, wait up Sonic! Get back here!" Amy screams.

A/N - So that's one part of five done for Sonic Heroes. I'm doing all the Team's and the ending. Just like my Shadow the Hedgehog fanfiction. And I finished this in one night, so expect them in five seperate nights like Torchwoood: Children Of Earth. God, that was so awesome back in 2009.

 **BattleOfDuty - Thursday, May 14th 2015.**

P.S: On May 17th? Or May 16th, they're will be a big change coming for .


	4. Team Dark: Shadow's Journey Begins

**Dark Choices**

Rouge drops down into one of Eggman's vaults while "This Machine" plays in the background. She cautiously puts her back to the door and enters the passcode on the keypad, and the vault opens. She walks inside.

"This must be it! I've found Eggman's secret treasure!" Rouge annouces to herself.

Rouge approaches Shadow, who is resting motionless in a stasis machine. Suddenly, Omega boots up, marches forward and scans Shadow and Rouge. Rouge operates the control panel and drains Shadow's stasis machine, freeing him, and the hatch opens. The moment Shadow opens his eyes, Omega violently tears up the place with gunfire. Shadow leaps forward and tackles Rouge to the ground.

"Stay here." Shadow tells Rouge.

"Shadow!" Rouge shouts.

Omega continues to blast his weapons around. He tries to aim for Shadow, but he dodges his bullets easily.

"Must eradicate all Eggman's robots!" Omega commands himself.

"Huh?" Rouge asks as she Shadow resists Omega's gunfire and jumps at him in retaliation, but Rouge intercepts and breaks up the fight.

"Hey, hold up!" Rouge tells them as when she is feeling tired, Rouge looks around the wrecked room. She sits on a ledge and speaks to Omega.

"Now I get it... now I know what this is all about. You're mad at Eggman for sealing you in this room."

"And you... you can't remember anything, can you?" Rouge asks Shadow, who doesn't respond, but she takes it as a "no". "Then it's settled. Now you two make up so we can start looking for Eggman, together!"

Rouge jumps down and pulls Shadow and Omega closer. She puts Shadow's hand above Omega's, and then places her hand on top.

"Aw yeah, baby, this makes us a team!"

Team Dark are standing on a beach in Seaside Hill. Rouge asks Shadow and Omega if they ready to go.

"You two ready?" Rouge asks.

Omega senses the destruction of the obstacles.

"Warning... immediate destruction if distracted." Omega tells the other members.

"Hmph! Hope you can keep up with me!" Shadow asks.

After going from the Ocean Palace, The Egg Hawk flies by over ocean ruins.

"So you're the ones who were playing games with my army!" Doctor Eggman asks.

"Primary target detected. Destroy Dr. Eggman." Omega says.

"You must be Omega! Hmph! Is that anyway to treat your creator? Now witness your master's real power!" Doctor Eggman inquires.

Team Dark were standing on the one of the buildings.

"So that Eggman is behind all of this." Shadow inquires.

"Whatever it takes, he's mine! Any objections?" Rouge asks.

"Negative." Omega responds.

Team Dark are standing on a high platform in Grand Metropolis. Rouge spots Team Chaotix on the other side.

"Man, who are those creeps over there?" Rouge asks.

Espio hears Rouge and becomes wary.

"What's up, Espio?" Vector asks.

"And you are...?" Espio inquires.

"Just whaddya think you're doing here?" Rouge asks the other team.

"Who's this broad?" Vector asks Espio and Charmy.

"Our client's adversary, perhaps." Espio gives a anwser.

"You mean the bad guys?!" Charmy responds.

"You guys don't fool me. I know what you're after! Better stay outta my way!" Rouge warns them.

Team Dark is seen walking along a red path at Casino Park.

"I wonder... Never mind! Those guys were definitely up to no good." Rouge says to herself.

"Enemies detected 200 meters ahead. Initiating battle mode!" Omega says.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Rouge asks.

Team Dark is standing on top of a circular platform with Eggman hovering by.

"Doctor!" Rouge shouts.

"Tell me, Doctor! What was I doing... asleep on that base? And what about my memory?" Shadow inquires a anwser.

"Your memory? Hmph, what memory? You have no past to remember." Doctor Eggman gives him a answer.

"What?" Shadow asks.

"Well, I believe our time is up. I'll see you again soon." Eggman tells them.

Team Dark is grinding on rails at Rail Canyon.

"Eggman energy detected. Ground base up ahead." Omega says.

"I wonder what the doctor really meant." Rouges whispers.

"We must capture him first. Let's go." Shadow commands the other teammates.


	5. Team Dark: Dark Revealations

**Light Redemption**

The Egg Albatross flies overhead in the canyon. Team Dark is running towards it.

"We got him!" Rouge shouts.

"Capture him first, then you can have your revenge, Omega." Shadow commands the others.

"Affirmative." Omega responds.

The defeated Eggman is lying on the floor in Bullet Station. It appears to be a model with an Eggman head on a spring sticking out of its belly, set up as a decoy for the team. The model speaks in Eggman's voice.

"Muhahahaha! Muhahahaha!" The Doctor Eggman model laughs at Team Dark.

Omega shakes his fist in rage. Shadow stares menacingly at a damaged robot copy of himself on the floor, making Rouge concerned.

"Shadow..." Rouge says.

"Let's go." Shadow commands the others.

The team head off. After they leave, the Eggman decoy melts into a purple liquid and reforms into Neo Metal Sonic.

"Ultimate life form data... has been copied." Neo Metal Sonic annouces.

Team Sonic are exploring Frog Forest while Team Dark are standing on a ledge above them. Shadow catches sight of the team.

"Look, it's that hedgehog..." Shadow says.

"Wonder what the big rush is all about? Betcha those guys will end up getting in my way and making trouble." Rouge asks.

Adam notices Team Dark above them.

"Hey, isn't that..." Adam says.

"Sonic!" Tails shouts.

"Heh. Talk about being stubborn and full of surprises..." Sonic speaks again.

"Long time no see, boys! Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing! We'll take it from here." Rouge comments.

"What'd you say?" Knuckles asks.

"Sensors locked on Eggman. Non-compliant intruders will be destroyed." Omega explains.

"Hmm, didn't you know? We have a date with Eggman too." Sonic tells the other team.

"Is that so... well then, it'll be a date to DIE for!" Shadow quotes a line.

"Hey! That's his line!" Adam points out for Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow spring into battle.

Team Dark is standing on the grounds of a haunted castle.

"Are you sure this is right way?" Rouge asks about the directions.

"Affirmative." Omega responds.

"What's up? Something on your mind?" Rouge inquires.

"Well never mind! Let's go." Shadow says.

Shadow starts walking with Rouge and Omega and mentions about Sonic looks like him and Eggman.

"That blue hedgehog like me... What did the doctor say about my memory... And just who am I?"

The Egg Mobile flies overhead a platform where Team Dark is standing at.

"What do you think, Omega?" Shadow asks Omega.

"Sensors jammed. Real Eggman ID not possible." Omegar responds.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Shadow says.

"What's the matter? Cold feet? Well, then. Here I come!" Doctor Eggman annouces.

In the sky, the entire armada of the Egg Fleet is seen. Dr. Eggman taunts at the heroes at their attempt to reach him.

"Muhahaha... you fools must all have a death wish? Witness this invincible battleship, built by the hands of a genius. Its power... unmatched throughout the universe!" Doctor Eggman annouces.

Team Dark is standing on a battleship warming up.

"You'll regret this, doctor... Even if I'm not real... I'm still the ultimate life form... Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow shouts.

Team Dark confronts Dr. Eggman in his Egg Emperor at the core of the Egg Fleet.

"Ok, no more games!" Rouge shouts.

"Intercept mode complete!" Omega says.

"This is the end of the line, doctor!" Shadow shouts.

"Hmph! Enough of this! Shadow, Rouge, Omega! Time to meet your maker!" Doctor shouts.

The team are staring down at the defeated fake Eggman in his fortress.

"Eggman target completely destroyed." Omega says.

Rouge walks into a corridor lined with stasis capsules, each containing a robot clone of Shadow.

"Now let's find that secret treasure!" Rouge shouts.

Rouge is taken by the scale of the room and the vast number of clones.

Omega marches into the room.

 **"** Prepare to destroy immediate area." Omega responds.

 **"** Hey Omega... did I ever tell you that Shadow is a robot, and... oh, never mind. Good luck!" Rouge asks.

 **"** You know about cloning..."

Rouge pauses for thought. Omega proceeds down the corridor.

"The original must exist somewhere." Omega tells her.

Rouge leaves the room and rejoins Shadow outside.

"All this for what? Nothing! I might as well go look for that Master Emerald, since that irritating echidna is here." Rouge explains.

"Hah, some things never change, do they?" Shadow comments.

"Whaddya saying? What else is a famous treasure hunter supposed to do?" Rouge tells him.

A/N - We've got Team Rose, Team Chatiox and the Team Super left.


	6. Team Rose: A Challenge For Rescue

**Adventure Lands!**

It is a sunny but windy day at the beach. Amy is lounging on a deckchair on the pier with Cream resting on a parasol, while "Follow Me" plays in the background. Amy is looking at an image of Sonic, Froggy and Chocola in a newspaper article.

"Ahh... I wonder where Sonic is?" Amy asks herself.

The wind suddenly picks up and blows the paper away.

"Oh no!" Amy shouts.

Amy tries and fails to grab the paper. Cream flies up and also makes an attempt, but fails.

"Oh!" Amy shouts.

Cheese swiftly soars forward and grasps the paper, much to Amy's relief.

"Chao!" Cheese annoying screeches.

Cream and Cheese drop down to the ground.

"Amy, please be more careful with our only clue." Cream asks Amy.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Amy apoligizes.

The wind blows even harder now, strong enough to lift Cream into the sky despite her attempt to cling on to the pier. Big casts his fishing line into the air and hooks Cream. He reels her in, bounces her on his umbrella, and catches her in his arm.

"Nice catch, Big!" Amy comments.

"Huhuhuhu..." Big says to himself.

Big and Cream gaze longingly at Froggy and Chocola in the picture in the article.

"Froggy..."  
"Chocola..."  
"Hey you guys, cheer up! You know we'll find them! No time to waste just standing here. C'mon, let's get going!" Amy says.

"Okay!" Cream and Big tells Amy.  
Amy and Cream rush off on their adventure. Big stumbles to let them past, and then follows after them.  
The Egg Hawk flies by over ocean ruins.

"So you're the ones who were playing games with my army!"

"Dr. Eggman!" Amy shouts.

"You little brats! I'll show you a thing or two!" Doctor Eggman says.  
Team Rose were standing on the one of the buildings.

"Amy, are you sure Mr. Sonic is here?" Cream asks.

"No doubt about it! My heart is never wrong." Amy tells her.

"Then it must be so." Cream agrees.  
Team Rose are waiting on a high platform in Grand Metropolis just as Team Sonic  
shows up.

"Gotcha! My darling Sonic!" Amy screams.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic, this time there's no way outta marrying me!" Amy tells Team Sonic.

"Oh god." Adam gulps.

Amy is inspecting the defeated Eggman lying on the floor in Bullet Station. She is taken by surprise as an Eggman head springs out of its belly, revealing that it is merely a model set up as a decoy for the team. The model speaks in Eggman's voice. Amy shakes her fist and stomps angrily.

"Muhahaha! Muhahaha!" The Doctor Eggman copy laughs.

"Hey! It's just a stupid copy!" Amy shouts.

Big is more focused on Froggy, as always, but is despondent.

"Froggy... where are you? Let's go home..." Big asks.

Meanwhile, Cheese is in melancholy about Chocola being missing. The team head off in pursuit of Eggman.

Team Rose and Team Chaotix run into each other in Lost Jungle.

"Excuse me, Miss. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Vector says.

"If it's about a date, it'll have to wait!" Amy shouts.

"A DATE?! You think this is a joke, you little brat?" Vector tells her.

"Now hand over that Chao, nice and easy..." Cream asks.

Cream, slightly unnerved, hugs Cheese protectively.

"I betcha you're the ones who took Chocola-Chao." Cream says.

"What?!" Vector asks.

"It's not nice to tease my friends." Big tells them.

Charmy anticipates a battle and becomes excited.

"Yeah, time to rock 'n' roll!" Charmy annouces.

Team Rose are staring down at the defeated phony Eggman in his fortress. The decoy melts into a black fluid and Froggy and Chocola emerge from the puddle. Big is ecstatic as he picks up and plays with Froggy.

"FROGGY! Hehehehehe..." Big shouts.

Cheese and Chocola fly towards each other and embrace happily.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Chocola repeats.

A voice can be heard from the black puddle...

"Chaos data... has been copied." The voice whispers.

"I'm so glad for you, Cheese!" Cream shouts.

"Huhuhehehe..." Big chuckles.

"Amy Chao Chao!" Cheese says.

"Hahahaha!" Amy and Cheese laugh together.

Cream spots Team Sonic a short distance away.

"Hey, isn't that mister Sonic over there?" Cream asks.

Amy reacts to this information and charges at Sonic.

"Aha! I gotcha, Sonic! SONIC!" Amy shouts at Sonic.

"Hehehehe! Hahahaha!" Cream and Big laugh.


	7. Team Chaotix: Mysteries

**Mysterious Mysteries**

It's a peaceful day at the Chaotix office. Vector is sitting at his desk listening to "Team Chaotix" on his headphones, bobbing his head to the music. Espio is resting quietly against a locker when he hears a buzzing noise.

"Hmm?" Espio whispers.

Suddenly, Charmy barges into the office carrying a package.

"It's here, yeah!" Charmy screeches.

Charmy crashes into Vector, knocking him off his chair, and the package is sent flying. Espio whips out a kunai and flings it. The kunai catches the package's string and leaves it hanging on the wall.

"What's wrong with you?!" Vector asks.

"It's here, it's here, we've got work!" Charmy shouts at Vector.

"WHAT?" Vector asks.

The package opens and a walkie-talkie falls out. Vector frantically tries to grab it before it breaks. Vector catches the walkie-talkie, and a mysterious client begins to speak from it. Team Chaotix's theme plays louder in the background.

"I've heard good things about you and require your detective services. And I can pay handsomely!" The mysterious client tells the team.

Dollar signs appear in Vector's and Charmy's eyes as they are elated by the thought of making a lot of money.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Espio says.

"Espio, don't be silly. Besides, you know our policy! We never turn down work that pays!" Vector tells Espio.

"Yeah, you know our policy!" Charmy reminds him.

"Come on, boys. Let's go!" Vector says.

"Yes, sir!" Charmy responds.

Vector heads off, with Charmy following eagerly. Espio hesitates, and then goes off with them.

"Roger!" Espio shouts.

Team Chaotix have arrived at Seaside Hill

"Yeah! Beach time!" Charmy shouts.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Vector asks.

"First I must test your abilities." The client tells them.

"Bring it on." Vector says.

"Ready." Espio responds.

Team Dark are standing on a high platform in Grand Metropolis. Rouge spots the Chaotix on the other side.

"Man, who are those creeps over there?" Rouge asks.

Espio hears Rouge and becomes wary.

"What's up, Espio?" Vector asks.

"And you are...?" Espio inquires Rouge.

"Just whaddya think you're doing here?" Rouge asks.

"Who's this broad?" Vector says.

"Our client's adversary, perhaps." Espio says.

"You mean the bad guys?!" Charmy asks.

"You guys don't fool me. I know what you're after! Better stay outta my way!" Rouge tells them.

The defeated Eggman is lying on the floor in Bullet Station. It appears to be a model with an Eggman head on a spring sticking out of its belly, set up as a decoy for the team.

"Good job, boys! Guess that Eggman was a fake after all." Vector tells the others.

The client overhears Vector and accidentally breaks character, nearly revealing his true identity. Vector is confused by this.

"Of course it was!" The client says.

"Huh?!" Vector asks.

Fearing that the Chaotix might be suspicious, the client quickly changes the subject.

"Listen carefully... there's a jungle just to the north of here. Go there immediately!" The client commands the Choatix team.

"Got it!" Vector shouts.

The Chaotix begin to walk away.

"You know what? Our client sure seems to know a lot about this Dr. Eggman guy." Charmy says.

"Definitely an agent... a relative, perhaps." Espio comments.

Vector looks back at the Eggman decoy.

"Strangely enough, I had the same weird feeling about our client's _real_ identity. It could be you-know-who.." Vector tells them.

The Chaotix and Team Rose run into each other in Frog Forest.

"Excuse me, Miss. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Vector says.

"If it's about a date, it'll have to wait!" Amy shouts.

"A DATE?! You think this is a joke, you little brat?" Vector tells her.

"Now hand over that Chao, nice and easy..." Cream asks.

Cream, slightly unnerved, hugs Cheese protectively.

"I betcha you're the ones who took Chocola-Chao." Cream says.

"What?!" Vector asks.

"It's not nice to tease my friends." Big tells them.

Charmy anticipates a battle and becomes excited.

"Yeah, time to rock 'n' roll!" Charmy annouces.

The Chaotix are staring down at the defeated phony Eggman in his fortress. The decoy melts into a black fluid.

"Guess he was a fake after all..." Vector reliases.

"What do you mean, "after all"?" Espio asks.


	8. ENDING

**The Super Filled Ending**

Continuing on from the Team Chaotix playthrough. 

Vector dents the door of Eggman's capsule with his fists and rips it open.

"We're here to save you! Dr. Eggman, I presume?" Vector annouces.

Eggman glares back at them. Espio and Charmy are astounded.

 **"** What's going on?" Espio asks.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?" Doctor Eggman tells them.

"It's all part of being a good detective." Vector answers.

"Were we fooled that easily?" Espio rethinks.

"You're ROTTEN!" Charmy shouts.

"Hey, hold on you guys! It's no trick, and besides, I plan on paying you. You'll be rewarded handsomely for helping me! As soon as I conquer the world, I will pay you!" Doctor Eggman explains.

The Chaotix pause in anger, knowing that Eggman won't keep this promise.

"Some nerve promising what you ain't got!" Vector says.

"We've been had!" Espio finds out.

"J-j-just wait a minute, just listen to me!" Doctor Eggman asks.

"Then who was it? Who locked you up here for trying to conquer the world?" Vector inquires.

"It was..." Doctor Eggman starts.

A vast thunderstorm is raging in Eggman's fleet. Team Sonic, Team Dark and Team Rose converge on Neo Metal Sonic, who is standing at the top of a tower.

"All living things kneel before your master!" Neo Metal Sonic annouces.

Neo Metal Sonic creates an electrifying plume of light from his palm which blows up the tower. Team Chaotix join the others just in time to witness him undergo a transformation, and the teams watch on in horror. In a vortex of bright light and smoke, Neo Metal Sonic attaches parts of the destroyed tower to himself and transforms into an immense metallic beast known as Metal Madness. Metal Madness lets out a deafening roar.

"Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" Doctor Eggman says.

An enormous horde of panicked Egg Pawns make a hasty retreat to escape Metal Madness.

"So that's Metal Sonic?!" Sonic asks.

"It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it! Aargh... if only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Doctor Eggman explains.

They do indeed have the Emeralds! Cream pulls out the yellow Emerald and shows it to Eggman, and her comrades follow suit: Big has the purple one, Rouge has the white one, Omega has the green one, Sonic has the blue one, Espio has the red one, and Charmy has the cyan one. Eggman is stunned at the sight of them.

"What's this? But how? Even with the Emeralds' power, our chances for victory are slim. It would take a miracle!" Doctor Eggman says.

"Just leave that to me, Doc..." Sonic starts to say.

"Sonic, no!" Amy shouts.

"I'm going with you." Adam tells Sonic.

"Adam..."

"You can count me in." Shadow says.

"Shadow..."

"Okay guys, we'll buy you some time. That way you can use your super powers." Tails says.

Knuckles; Tails and the rest of Team Dark, Team Rose with the Chaotix non-verbally affirm that they'll fight in the upcoming battle. Tails and Knuckles stand by Sonic's side, and he turns in a circle to address all his comrades at once.

"Okay then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the real super power of TEAM WORK!" Sonic annouces to everyone.

Having taken considerable damage, the furious Metal Madness flails about and roars. Suddenly, his fingers burst off and are replaced by long, slender blades which resemble wings, making him airborne. He has transformed into Metal Overlord! With a flap of his wings, the metallic brute shoots off into the skies. Team Sonic are ready for the next stage and nod in agreement - as they place their hands together, the Chaos Emeralds whirl rapidly around their heads and the Sonic Heroes theme plays. Sonic crosses his arms and then, in a blinding flash of golden light, he transforms into Super Sonic! Shadow turns into a flash of gold as he and Adam, both turn to into their Super forms, levitate upwards and join Sonic's side. The team zoom forward to finish Metal Overlord once and for all.

The defeated Neo Metal Sonic is crouched on the ground in hopelessness as Team Sonic rush over to him. His body glows white and he reverts back to ordinary Metal Sonic.

"It's no use... but why can't I defeat you?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Heh. Because... we're Sonic Heroes!" SpongeBob answers.

The other three teams arrive at the scene.

"Sonic!" Amy shouts.

"Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know. I'll be waiting." Sonic tells Metal Sonic.

Sonic zips away with Adam, Tails and Amy running after him.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!" Adam shouts.

"Sorry to leave like this, but I can't let my Sonic get away!" Amy tells the others.

"Good luck, Amy!" Cream asks.

"Bye-bye!" Big says.

"Sonic sure has his hands full." Knuckles comments.

"I guess I'm outta here, too. I think I'll go hunt for someone else's treasure." Rouge suduces Knuckles.

Rouge struts away contentedly.

"She never gives up, does she?" Knuckles says.

Knuckles charges after Rouge as she quickens her pace.

"Oh no, you don't! Wait!"

"Guess that's it for this case." Vector says.

"Guess so." Espio responds.

"But what about our money?" Charmy asks.

"Man, I almost forgot!"

Eggman is surreptitiously sneaking away, but the Chaotix spot him and give chase.

"That SLIME BALL!" Vector shouts.

Omega is holding Metal Sonic in his arms - Shadow and Omega look at each other in confusion. The scene then changes to Team Sonic running through Seaside Hill.

"Alright! Our next adventure awaits us, so there's no time to waste! Yeah! We're SONIC HEROES!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic and his pals jump and strike an ending pose.

A/N - And that is it for Heroes, It was a bit short to my tastes and I can't wait until the next story. What is that, you say? THREE OF THEM. _**Sonic Rush**_ and _**Sonic Rush Adventure**_ with our big budget bottom feeder, _**Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric**_. But that may be coming after I continue both The Female Doctor Chronicles - Series Two and The Caretaker of A Whole New Life.

BattleOfDuty - May 16th, 2015.


End file.
